Journal d'un esprit
by Circee
Summary: Peeves, l'esprit frappeur a décidé de nous livrer ses mémoires ... Quand un esprit se confie ... drôles de révélations en perspective !
1. Chapter 1

**_JOURNAL D'UN ESPRIT_**

_J'ai décidé, pour une fois, de me montrer raisonnable et de raconter ma vie … Je ne sais pas pourquoi un tel besoin s'est fait sentir, depuis les événements de ces dernières années, je me suis senti faible et vulnérable … MOI ! Faible et vulnérable … quelle ironie du sort, puisqu'en théorie je ne peux mourir … ___

_J'ai donc, pour quelques instant, abandonné, mes activités habituelles pour me confier à ce parchemin. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis différent des autres et une vraie peste – comme on me surnomme parfois- que je n'éprouve pas, par moment, certains sentiments qui me poussent soudain à crier : ___

_- EH regardez-moi ! Je suis ici, je ne fais pas partie du décor ! J'EXISTE !___

_Etrange, n'est-ce pas, que je puisse réagir ainsi … Vous tous, qui m'avez côtoyé pendant sept longues années, semblez étonnés de me découvrir sous un nouveau jour, ne riez pas ! Et écoutez mon histoire … Cela pourra peut être vous faire changer d'avis sur moi … Peut être que certains d'entre vous finiront par me respecter un peu plus, bien que, Moi, jamais je ne l'ai fait avec vous …___

_Voici donc MON histoire : ___

_(Au fait, ne soyez pas surpris par mon langage, mine de rien, j'ai acquis une certaine « éducation » … à vivre ici, quoi de plus normal après tout … Bande de petits morveux !)___

_Quand suis-je né ? C'est une bonne question, mais à laquelle même moi, je ne peux y répondre … D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr que le mot « né » me convienne … Depuis toujours j'ai été là, j'errai dans le noir, comme une âme en peine … Mais je n'étais pas seul, je ne l'ai jamais été : nous étions une multitude, des milliers et des milliers à errer entre le monde des vivants et des morts … Parfois certains d'entre nous disparaissaient soudainement : quelque chose dans le monde des humains avait attiré leur attention et ils décidaient de voir cela de plus près. Bien souvent, ils rendaient de menus services aux humains. On racontait alors qu'ils choisissaient une forme et rester à jamais auprès de ce qui les avait attiré.___

_Moi, bien sûr, les petits soucis de ces drôles de gens ne m'intéressaient nullement ; bien sûr, je survolais souvent des villages ou des villes, et parfois je l'amusais à terroriser ces hommes et ses femmes : je m'arrêtais un instant dans une maison et je brisais tous les pots en terre ; je renversais les seaux d'eau des enfants qui revenaient du puits, je terrorisais les vaches ou les chevaux dans les écuries. Cela me rendait joyeux et mes incursions dans le monde des hommes se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. J'étais alors heureux : personne ne remarquait ma présence, je faisais ce que je voulais ! ___

_J'allais souvent martyrisé un pauvre couple de nobles : ils vivaient cloîtrés dans un vieux manoir qui tombait en ruine et je m'amusais, toutes les nuits, à faire tomber les tableaux, à casser la vaisselle …__  
__Or un jour, ces vieux, sans doute exaspéré par mes farces reçurent la visite d'un homme étrange : il était assez jeune, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux noisette. Il ressemblait à tous les autres humains, mais quelque chose d'étrange en lui attira mon attention : sa tenue vestimentaire se démarquait de celles des autres hommes : il portait une robe verte et violette. Au début, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un lointain voyageur, venu de contrées exotiques. __  
__L'homme passa la nuit au château et je décidai de m'amuser un peu avec lui. Une fois qu'il se fut endormi, j'entrai dans sa chambre et je fis tomber toutes les chaises dans un fracas épouvantable ; l'homme se releva d'un bond ! Et à ma grande surprise, il pointait vers moi un morceau de bois … VERS MOI ! Alors que jusqu'à présent, personne ne pouvait me voir, lui, cet étranger habillé bizarrement pointait un objet vers moi. Interdit, je m'arrêtais au milieu de la pièce, à quelques centimètres du sol. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence ! Je me dirigeais donc vers la fenêtre, et là, ô surprise, le morceau de bois suivit ma progression, l'homme me voyait ! Je m'arrêtai de nouveau.___

_- Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais ne crois pas t'en aller ainsi : tu ne me fais pas peur !__  
__Pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un s'adressait à moi. Je ne sus que faire : pouvais-je parler avec lui ? ___

_Les seuls pouvoirs que je savais posséder étaient de faire bouger des objets, par ma seule volonté … Mais étais-je doué de parole ?___

_Je décidai de tenter ma chance : ___

_- Vous me voir ?___

_L'homme surpris laissa tomber son bout de bois à terre. Ca marchait : je pouvais parler ! Bien sûr à cette époque, je ne savais que quelques mots, ceux que j'avais pu entendre pendant mes farces …___

_- Oui, me répondit-il. Qu'êtes- vous ?___

_- Pas sais. ___

_Il resta perplexe un instant, mais ne se découragea pas.___

_- Que voulez-vous ?___

_- Rien___

_- Alors pourquoi embêtez-vous mes parents ?___

_- Rire …___

_- Rire ? répéta-t-il.___

_- Rire, joyeux moi ! ___

_L'homme gratta son menton et me fixa intensément ; à ce moment quelque chose d'étrange se passa en moi : je voulais savoir qui j'étais, pourquoi je n'étais pas comme cet homme … Un millions de questions me traversaient, sans que je puisse y répondre.__  
__Je m'approchais de l'homme, celui-ci raffermit sa prise sur son bâton. Je bégayais : ___

_- Vous me voir ? Quoi voir ?___

_L'homme rit doucement.___

_- Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas à quoi vous ressemblez ? ___

_Je ne répondis rien, blessé par ce rire.___

_- Eh bien, je ne vois que peu de choses en fait : une sorte de brume grise qui flotte entre le plancher et le plafond, c'est tout. Vous devez sans doute être un esprit ou un fantôme ; j'ai lu des choses sur cela dans mes grimoires …___

_Les paroles de l'homme avaient un effet hypnotisant sur moi : je voulais en savoir encore et encore. Je me rapprochais de lui. J'étais maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage et je lui dis : ___

_- Moi apprendre tout ! Vouloir savoir tout.___

_Cela le fit rire de plus belle : ___

_- Tout apprendre ? Mais même pour moi, cela serait impossible !___

_- Moi vouloir savoir tout ! répétai-je.___

_L'homme réfléchit un instant.___

_- Si je décide de vous apprendre tout ce que je sais, promettez-moi une seule chose : arrêtez de terroriser mes parents ! ___

_Je n'hésitais pas : la connaissance contre quelques farces ! J'acceptais le marché tout de suite.___

_- Très bien, dit l'inconnu. Avant de commencer, il serait bon de se présenter : je m'appelle Percy Ense, je suis un sorcier et vous ?___

_- Sais pas …___

_- Eh bien, laissez-moi vous donner un nom … Que pensez-vous de … Peeves ?__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suivis donc ce sorcier ; il ne resta pas longtemps dans le manoir de ses parents et pour ne pas briser notre marché, j'abandonnai ces pauvres vieux et je partis avec lui. ___

_Il voyageait à cheval ; je devais mettre une certaine distance entre lui et moi, car sa monture s'emballait et prenait peur lorsque je m'approchais trop d'elle. Finalement notre périple prit fin : nous étions arrivés dans une ville portuaire du nord de l'Angleterre. Percy vivait dans une maison qui donnait sur le port, chaque matin, le sorcier laissait vagabonder son regard sur la mer, puis il se tournait vers moi et m'apprenait à former des phrases correctes … Ce qui au début n'était pas évident pour moi : je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il appelait la grammaire, je mettais les mots dans n'importe quel ordre et souvent Percy riait en entendant les phrases que je faisais : ___

_- Pourquoi noir nuit c'est ?___

_- Pourquoi soleil chauffer briller et ? ___

_Percy tentait tant bien que mal de répondre à mes questions ; mais il était submergé par mes interrogations …___

_J'aimais beaucoup le regarder faire de la magie, j'étais attiré par ses pouvoirs et quand il lançait un sortilège, je devenais un instant plus fort, plus concret. Au grand désespoir du sorcier, je ne pouvais pas changer de forme, je n'étais qu'une sorte de nuage, sans réel contour, sans réelle forme.___

_Il y avait d'autres choses qui m'intriguaient beaucoup : les sensations qu'éprouvaient Percy et les humains : la nourriture me fascinait : je me demandais quel goût avait les aliments quand ils étaient mangés. Je tentais de passer à travers pour ressentir quelque chose, mais rien.___

_L'hiver arriva et là encore ce fut une source de surprise pour moi : Percy s'enveloppa dans de longues capes en fourrures ou en laine, quand je le questionnais à ce sujet, il me répondait qu'il avait froid. ___

_- Froid ? Qu'est-ce ?___

_- Eh bien, comment t'expliquer cela, Peeves, c'est une sensation que tous les hommes ressentent à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur de soi. Si nous avons trop froid nous pouvons en mourir, alors pour cela, il faut nous réchauffer : un bon feu suffit. Regarde !___

_De son bâton –une baguette magique, m'avait-il expliqué- il alluma un feu dans la cheminée et put se débarrasser de ses fourrures. Je voulus encore une fois appréhender ce qu'était le feu, la chaleur, mais rien, je pouvais rester toute une nuit au milieu des flammes, je ne ressentais rien. ___

_Percy me posait aussi beaucoup de questions, auxquelles je ne pouvais répondre.___

_- Es-tu un esprit ?___

_- Esprit ? Sans doute, je n'ai pas de corps comme vous …__  
__(Vous avez vu les progrès que j'ai faits ! Je maîtrise enfin cette fichue GRAMMAIRE !)___

_- Etais-tu un homme avant, Peeves ?___

_- NON, hurlai-je –cette question me mettait hors de moi, car je ne pouvais éprouver aucune sensation comme les hommes, je n'en avais jamais éprouvée et jamais je n'en éprouverai- JAMAIS, J'AI ETE COMME VOUS … ___

_Souvent après ce genre de questions, je quittais Percy et j'allais déverser ma colère sur un pauvre mortel : je saccageais les maisons, détachais les amarres des bateaux …___

_Percy s'interrogeait aussi sur la mort et ce qu'il y avait après ; là encore je ne savais rien. ___

_- La mort ? Nous y échappons. La seule chose, Percy, que je sais : souvent quand j'étais dans le monde des esprits, on voyait une flamme bleue ou jaune traverser notre monde pour monter encore plus haut … C'est tout … On se disait entre nous que c'était les hommes qui partaient de la Terre.___

_Percy prenait de nombreuses notes, il en fit même un livre : Des Mystères de la Mort et des Esprits (d'ailleurs, il me semble que ce livre doit être quelque part dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, allez donc le consulter, bande de petits Morveux !)___

_Le temps passa, mon ami – le seul que j'ai jamais eu, le seul que j'ai jamais respecté – changea : ses cheveux devinrent blancs, son visage fut tout ridé,il m'expliqua que c'était la vieillesse.___

_Un matin, je fus étonné de trouver Percy encore au lit, je m'approchai et fis tomber une lampe, mais il ne bougea pas …__  
__J'attendis toute la journée, il restait immobile. Quand le soir tomba, je compris que Percy était mort …__  
__Fou de rage et de douleur, je détruisis tout à l'intérieur de sa maison : je me retrouvai de nouveau seul. Bien sûr, j'avais été changé : j'avais acquis la Connaissance – comme aimait le dire Percy- mais je venais de retrouver la solitude. ___

_J'abandonnais cette ville et je repartis dans mon monde. Mais je n'y restais pas longtemps : je m'ennuyais trop …___

_Alors, je retournais sur Terre et de nouveau je persécutais les humains. ___

_Ne croyez pas que c'est par méchanceté … J'ADORE VOUS EMBÊTER ! Mais c'est aussi, je l'avoue, par dépit et par jalousie ! Riez, riez humains : vous éprouvez des sentiments, la faim, la soif, la peur, le froid, l'amour, la joie … MOI NON ! Cela me rend parfois fou ! Alors je vous fais tourner en bourrique …___

_Jusqu'au jour où …._


	3. Chapter 3

_Pendant plusieurs années, en fait pendant près d'un siècle, j'errais entre le monde des Esprits et celui des mortels : comme à mon habitude, je m'amusais à les tourmenter ; j'avais remarqué que seuls les sorciers les plus puissants pouvaient me voir, aussi je choisissais soigneusement mes victimes. Je ne tenais pas à recommencer la même expérience qu'avec Percy. Sa disparition m'avait tellement fait mal que je ne voulais plus revivre cela. Cependant si je pouvais être près d'un sorcier, je n'hésitais pas : je vous l'ai déjà dit : la magie me rend plus fort. A cette époque les sorciers étaient très mal perçus par la population moldus, ils se cachaient soigneusement et même moi, parfois j'avais dû mal à les repérer. Je me rabattais alors sur les moldus.___

_Les années passaient et les mentalités ne changeaient pas : je me souviens d'avoir hanté une famille écossaise moldue, malheureusement, ces pauvres gens à cause de mes farces furent accusés de sorcellerie et tous furent brûlés vifs, sauf un petit garçon qui parvient à s'échapper.__  
__Vous allez sans doute me trouver sans cœur, mais cela ne me fit rien : avoir conduit ces gens au bûcher ne me fit ni froid ni chaud (- chaud/bûcher : quel bon jeu de mot !-). Cependant, je décidais de surveiller ce petit garçon rescapé, car je venais de me rendre compte qu'il possédait des pouvoirs magiques. Peut être que si j'arrivais à voir comment il développait ses dons pourrais-je à mon tour faire de la magie ! Malheureusement, cela ne servit à rien : la magie m'échappait toujours !__  
__Je ne pensais jamais revoir ce jeune garçon, mais le Destin – chose à laquelle je ne crois pas du tout, de toute façon, Moi je ne crois à rien !- en avait décidé autrement. ___

_Alors que j'avais regagné mon monde et que je morfondais au milieu de mes semblables, je me sentis tout à coup comme aspiré vers la Terre. Curieux, je me laissais porter par le flot doré qui me faisait tournoyer comme une simple feuille morte. Une magie très puissante m'attirait inexorablement vers elle ! ___

_Je finis par atterrir dans un drôle de lieu : un vieux château écossais, aux multiples tours, aux longs couloirs sombres et humides, aux escaliers nombreux. Que se passait-il dans ces lieux ? __  
__Je parcourais les couloirs à la recherche de cette source de magie qui m'avait attirée. Je parvins finalement dans une immense salle, tombée en décrépitude.__  
__Au centre de cette salle, se tenaient quatre puissants sorciers : deux hommes et deux femmes. Ils étaient en train d'accomplir un rituel compliqué et puissant pour protéger ce lieu. C'était cette puissante incantation qui m'avait tiré de mon monde éthéré –eh oui, j'en connais des mots compliqués ! Bande de petits Morveux !-___

_J'étais comme subjugué, se tournais autour des sorciers, j'étais presque en transe, je n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter si je l'avais voulu.___

_Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi j'avais été choisi, jamais je ne le saurais …___

_Les incantations se firent plus fortes et plus rapides, j'accélérais le rythme moi aussi. Quand tout à coup, je fus aspiré au centre du cercle, je ne pus m'empêcher de crier. Ce fut la seule et unique fois que je ressentis comme une douleur dans tout mon être. Je ne sais si cela dura un instant ou une éternité : tout est assez flou.__  
__Quand je repris conscience – le terme est inexact, je le sais, mais c'est ce qui convient le mieux – je me rendis compte que quelque chose en moi avait changé. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Une voix dure et autoritaire m'interpella :___

_- As-tu un nom esprit ?___

_Interloqué, je me retournais vers l'homme qui m'avait parlé : un sorcier immense, aux cheveux noirs comme le jais, au visage carré et sévère, aux yeux d'un vert immense. D'emblée, je ressentis toute l'hostilité et le peu d'estime dans laquelle il me tenait. Cet homme était un puissant mage noir. De toute façon, Moi Peeves, j'étais un esprit sans peur et sans reproche, aussi puissant soit-il ce sorcier mortel ne pourrait rien me faire.__  
__Je lui répondis d'un ton sec et plein de défi :___

_-Il fut un temps où l'on me nommait Peeves ! ___

_- Très bien, alors ça sera Peeves ! ___

_- Et en quel honneur vous voulez savoir mon nom ?___

_- Cela ne te regarde point, Esprit !___

_Une nouvelle voix, plus douce se fit alors entendre, une jolie sorcière toute potelée, aux joues rebondies venait d'interrompre le mage noir : ___

_- Allons, Salazar, il a le droit de savoir ; nous l'avons fait venir jusque ici, quoi de plus normal qu'il soit mis au courant. Nous avons besoin de lui !___

_- C'est vrai, renchérit une seconde voix féminine.___

_Cette fois, une sorcière maigrichonne, au nez crochu, au regard un peu strict venait d'intervenir.___

_- Allons Salazar, c'est ton idée, à toi de l'expliquer !___

_Le sorcier grogna puis s'exécuta : ___

_- Très bien, Esprit, nous …___

_- Tu lui as demandé son nom, Salazar, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Utilise-le !___

_Je fis un bond, la dernière voix qui venait de se faire entendre m'était familière : un sorcier, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, pas très grand, mais très musclé. Il avait bien changé mais je le reconnus aussitôt : c'était le petit garçon qui avait perdu sa famille à cause de moi ! Le petit garçon que j'avais suivi pendant un temps. Il ne restait plus aucune trace du gamin en larmes, le visage tout noir, dégoulinant de larmes, les habits crasseux et usés !__  
__Salazar fusilla du regard le jeune homme.___

_- Très bien - il appuya fortement sur mon nom - Peeves ! Nous t'avons fait venir pour plusieurs raisons ! Nous avons besoin de toi ! Pour un grand dessein ! Bien sûr, tu ne connaîtras pas tout, mais tu es un élément clef …___

_Intérieurement, je bouillonnais : pour qui se prenait-il ce Salazar ? Pour le plus grand sorcier du monde ? Moi, un élément ? J'avais presque envie de partir, pourtant quelque chose ici me retenait …___

_- A partir de maintenant, Peeves, tu resteras attaché à ce lieu, car désormais tu en es le Gardien ! Nous venons de faire de toi le Gardien du Secret de Poudlard ! Aucun moldu ne pourra désormais découvrir ce lieu, seul toi et les futurs directeurs auront le pouvoir de rendre visible ce château aux futurs élèves ! Nous avions besoin d'un Gardien qui puisse survivre aux temps et qui puisse à chaque fois révéler le secret au nouveau directeur de ce lieu. Maintenant, tu es enchaîné à ce lieu et obligé d'assumer ta tâche, sans quoi, tu disparaîtras à jamais.___

_A ces mots, je me mis à rire : moi disparaître ?___

_- Ne ris pas, pauvre Esprit, par notre invocation, tu as pris une forme définitive et si cette forme t'est enlevée, tu disparaîtras à jamais ! ___

_Je sursautais : j'avais pris une forme définie ?___

_Ce n'était pas possible : je me voyaisavec des bras, des jambes, un corps, je touchais ma tête : j'avais une TÊTE ! La panique alors me submergea. Si cet homme avait dit vrai …Je pouvais tout perdre !__  
__J'avais envie de crier, d'hurler, de m'enfuir, mais j'étais toujours prisonnier du cercle formé par les sorciers. La sorcière potelée prit alors la parole :___

_- Ne crains rien Peeves ! Même si tout ce que Salazar a dit est vrai, ne prends pas cela pour un châtiment ! Bien au contraire, imagine, Peeves : tu vas vivre désormais à Poudlard : nous venons de créer cette école pour accueillir tous les sorciers pour les éduquer et les faire progresser ! Tu vas être au milieu de générations d'élèves, tu vas te mêler à eux …___

_Je ne l'écoutais plus : je n'avais retenu que deux choses : j'étais prisonnier ici, j'avais une forme définie que je pouvais perdre à tout moment et disparaître par la même occasion … J'étais énervé, en colère ! J'avais envie de tout casser. On venait de me voler la seule chose que j'aimais : la liberté : liberté d'aller et venir entre les mondes, liberté de ne rien faire au milieu de mes semblables, liberté de tourmenter tous les mortels que je voulais ! On m'ôtait mon seul plaisir ! ___

_Les sorciers brisèrent enfin le cercle et je pus en sortir, je voulus fuir le château : je tentais de franchir les murs extérieurs, mais une force invisible me repoussait à l'intérieur. Je tentais de m'envoler vers mon monde, mais je me butais à un plafond invisible. ___

_Fou de rage, je saccageais tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage : mais le jeune sorcier que j'avais connu enfant, Godric Gryffondor et son amie la sorcière potelée, Rowena Serdaigle remettait tout en place par divers sortilèges. La seule consolation que j'avais été une force certaine que j'avais peu à peu acquis : ce lieu était rempli de magie et j'en étais devenu plus fort : bien sûr pas au point de briser le sortilège qui me retenait ici et faisait de moi un Gardien, mais je pouvais faire bouger des objets de plus en plus lourds et volumineux…___

_Un soir, je tombais nez à nez sur Godric, je lançais sur lui une poignée de poussière, il me regarda tristement : ___

_- Peeves., je t'en prie ! Calme-toi !___

_- Non ! Je vous hais : vous m'avez fait prisonnier, je n'en ai rien à faire de votre Poudlard, de votre secret à) transmettre à chaque nouveau directeur : rendez-moi ma liberté !___

_- Peeves, cela est impossible, allons, ne t'en fais pas. Tu finiras par t'y habituer. Tout le monde finit par s'habituer à sa condition : regarde-moi ! Qui aurait cru que je puisse être un des Fondateurs de Poudlard : né de parents moldus, tous brûlés vifs pour sorcellerie, quelle ironie ! Tout ça parce que je ne savais pas que je possédais des pouvoirs et que je ne mes maîtrisais pas : c'est de ma faute si ma famille a été assassinée ! C'est aussi pourquoi je suis devenu plus fort : pour aider les autres sorciers : les éduquer afin qu'ils ne connaissent pas le même malheur que moi …___

_Je fus surpris par cette confidence : Godric pensait sincèrement être responsable de la mort de ses parents … et la mort de ceux-ci l'avait poussé à fonder Poudlard ; c'est un peu comme si ce qui m'arrivait était la conséquence de mes actes passés … Etrange ironie du sort !___

_Mais je ne voulais pas me laisser gagner par des quelconques remords : j'avais été emprisonné ici : très bien : ils allaient tous le regretter et le payer : puisque, désormais, je ne pouvais quitter ces lieux, ils deviendraient un enfer pour les élèves, les profs, les Fondateurs et tous ceux qui passeraient en ces lieux : Peeves allait régner en maître sur Poudlard !_


	4. Chapter 4

C'est ainsi que passèrent les années, lié à ce maudit château, je vis défiler d'innombrables élèves, certains extrêmement doués, d'autres aussi faibles que des cracmols.

Une année, environ quatre cents ou cinq cents ans après la fondation du collège, je vis arriver deux jeunes garçons qui allaient bouleverser la relative tranquillité de Poudlard et la mienne.

La première fois que je croisais leur regard fut pendant la Cérémonie de Répartition : le vieux Choixpeau chanta sa sempiternelle rengaine: "bienvenue à Poudlard, jeunes sorciers, soyez attentifs et calmes" et patati et patata – _faudrait qu'il pense un jour à changer sa chanson, j'en ai assez d'entendre ses pseudo-conseils à deux mornilles… Puisqu'on parle de cet idiot de Choixpeau, laissez-moi vous raconter une anecdote à son sujet : fatigué par son soi-disant discours, j'ai voulu pimenter un peu la cérémonie…une année, caché non loin de ce vieux croûton rapiécé, alors qu'il commençait sa chanson, j'ai entonné d'une voix forte une petite pièce de ma composition, bien vulgaire et scabreuse ! Malheureusement, cela n'a pas plu au directeur qui m'a chassé sous les rires des élèves… Fermons la parenthèse et revenons à mon histoire_ – 

Enfin bref, la répartition commença. J'ai oublié le nom de tous les élèves présents, mais pas ceux de ces deux sorciers. Le professeur qui s'occupait des Premières Années appela alors un certain " Winston Lloyd George". Un jeune sorcier s'avança, le regard noir et fier, il dévisagea toute l'assemblée, le prenant de haut. Avant que le Choixpeau ne soit posé sur sa tête, Winston repoussa une mèche de cheveux aussi noire que la plus profonde des nuits, d'un air plein de défi. Le Choixpeau donna aussitôt son verdict:

- Serpentard !

Avec un sourire de satisfaction, il alla s'asseoir à sa table.

La répartition continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que soit appelé Nicholas Mimsy de Porpington. A l'annonce de ce nom, Winston eut un rictus de haine et de dégoût qui s'accentua encore plus quand il fut envoyé à Gryffondor.

Durant toute leur scolarité, ces deux-là se détestèrent cordialement: à chacune de leur rencontre dans les couloirs, c'était des coups bas, des sortilèges jetés à l'autre. - _Je n'ai jamais connu la raison d'une telle haine ; j'ai juste appris que Winston était un sang-pur, fils d'un baron célèbre pour avoir mené des expéditions punitives contre les moldus et les Gobelins – Winston suivit les traces de son père et fut connu plus tard sous le célèbre surnom de Baron Sanglant. Le jeune Patrick, quant à lui, était également issu d'une famille noble d'Angleterre qui défendait activement les moldus contre les sorciers de sang pur. Peut être leur inimité venait de là ? peut être que non…-_

Winston régnait en maître sur ses camarades de classe, ayant trouvé des moyens de pression sur presque tout le monde… y compris sur Moi – _depuis ce temps je ne peux que pester intérieurement contre ce vil sorcier qui me fait faire tout ce qu'il veut, Moi déjà enchaîné à ce lieu par cette idiotie de sortilège de Fidelitas, me voilà maintenant obligé de servir ce Serpentard. Décidément, les Serpentard sont la source de mes malheurs ! Si seulement je pouvais me venger… Mais je m'éloigne de Ma vie !_

Je disais donc que ce maudit Winston avait trouvé le moyen de m'asservir: En feuilletant de vieux grimoires de magie noire appartenant à son père, ce sale gosse dénicha une formule qui ne pouvait que m'intéresser.

Un jour, Winston m'appela, au début je ne réagis point : _je ne suis pas un chien qu'on appelle selon son bon plaisir _!  
Mais ce sale sorcier m'interpella de telle façon que je fus obligé de venir :

- Eh Peeves, alors ça fait quoi d'être l'esclave de Poudlard, d'avoir été enchaîné à ce lieu par un sort ?

Je me retournais et volais vers le sale gosse aussi vite que je le pus. Comment avait-il pu savoir cela ? Personne ne le savait, pas même les directeurs qui s'étaient succédés ici.

- Tu dois être surpris, Esprit, que je sache cela ? N'est-ce pas ?

A croire qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert …

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Peeves … Je te croyais plus perspicace … Je pensais que tu l'aurais tout de suite vu : je suis le noble héritier de Salazar. Je sais pas mal de choses sur toi et cet endroit … Mon noble ancêtre nous a laissé, à Nous, les descendants de Serpentard, un vieux journal rempli de secrets sur Poudlard.

Il éclata alors d'un énorme rire, cruel et méprisant …

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Te proposer un marché, Peeves ...

- Je ne traite pas avec les Serpentard … Vous êtes les pires sorciers que la Terre ait porté, je vous HAIS …

Je crachais ces mots et je filais, mais Winston n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- Attends, Peeves, écoute-moi … Je suis certain que tu ne rêves que d'une chose : vivre comme nous : respirer, sentir la caresse du vent, du soleil, manger une pomme, boire une Bieraubeurre …

- Et tu as une solution ?

- Peut être bien…

Je m'arrêtais … Je planais à quelques mètres au dessus du sol, un vieux tapis gris et rouge recouvrait le parquet : je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

- Quel en est le prix ?

Je ne voulais plus faire confiance à un humain, encore moins à un sorcier, mais c'était tellement tentant : pouvoir être comme vous, bande de petits nabots …

- Oh, pas grand-chose en vérité, juste un petit service que tu devras me rendre …

- Et comment être sûr que tu me donneras ce que tu viens de me promettre ?

- Tu en as ma parole …

- Hum … Bon, passons … Que veux-tu ?

- JE veux que …

Il me fit signe de me rapprocher de lui, je descendis doucement et lentement en tournoyant, j'étais à quelques centimètres de lui, si j'avais pu ressentir cela, j'aurai perçu sur moi son souffle chaud. Il me murmura quelques paroles qui me firent sourire : c'était tellement peu de chose pour une si grande récompense. Une chose que j'aurai pu faire sans qu'on me le demande.  
J'acceptais aussitôt.


End file.
